Celebrity Brain Crash
Celebrity Brain Crash was a segment on The Grand Tour ''during the show's first season. Celebrities are meant to come on the show to be interviewed and test their mental agility, observational skills, and ability to multitask. Allegedly, the actual segment itself was supposed to be based on a machine used by potential fighter pilots wishing to join the Royal Air Force: the greatest air force in the world. Unfortunately, things don't go according to plan, as guests in the segment are always 'killed' in gruesome and comedic ways before they can enter The Grand Tour's studio tent to participate. A running gag during the segment was following the celebrity's "death", May would ask "Does that mean he's/she's/they're not coming on then?" - to which Hammond would reply no while bluntly outlining how dead the celebrity is. The segment was scrapped after the end of the first series after poor viewer reception and was replaced by a new segment, Celebrity Face Off, in the second season. Series 1 The Holy Trinity Jeremy Renner skydives towards the tent, but is killed when his parachute fails to open. His replacement, Armie Hammer, is killed by a rattlesnake on his way to the tent. Desperately searching for a replacement, they remember that Carol Vorderman is in the audience – until they find her dead from unknown causes. Operation Desert Stumble As Charlize Theron approaches the tent, she is mauled by a lion.Since the individual who is introduced as Charlize Theron is seen from a distance with no close-up, it is probably not actually the actress. The X-Ray trivia for the episode also does not list Charlize Theron in the cast. Opera, Arts and Donuts Simon Pegg walks through the streets of Whitby with an ice cream. Distracted by seagulls attacking him, he plunges off the Whitby Swing Bridge into the harbour. Enviro-mental Jet-ski enthusiast Jimmy Carr approaches the tent from the water, and then crashes into passing boat. Moroccan Roll Dutch band Golden Earring begin to play their best known hit, Radar Love before being electrocuted by a wire trailing into the Rotterdam dock waters. Happy Finnish Christmas Kimi Räikkönen stumbles towards the tent swigging from a bottle of vodka before passing out drunk and being left to freeze in the snow.Since the individual who is introduced as Kimi Räikkönen is seen from a distance with no close-up, it is probably not actually the racing driver. The X-Ray trivia for the episode also does not list Kimi Räikkönen in the cast. Berks to the Future German singer Nena is due to arrive at the tent, but gets carried away by 99 red balloons.Since the individual who is introduced as Nena is seen from a distance with no close-up, it is probably not actually the singer. The X-Ray trivia for the episode also does not list Nena in the cast. Dumb Fight at the O.K. Coral Former AC/DC vocalist Brian Johnson walks toward the tent when he is suddenly tackled and trampled to death by American football players before Clarkson instigates a verbal war with the audience over the meaning of the word "football". Italian Lessons British racing driver Chris Hoy rows toward the tent when his boat explodes after hitting an underwater mine. [to (censored)|[censored to censored]] Tim Burton rides a submarine on his way to the tent when it suddenly decompresses and explodes underwater. Past v Future'' Daniel Ricciardo drives a hovercraft toward the tent, but crashes before being sucked into the hovercraft's fan, splattering all over the tent's window. References Category:The Grand Tour Category:Season 1